


Hearts Rekindled

by werewolfkevinli



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfkevinli/pseuds/werewolfkevinli
Summary: A short fluff one shot of Beca and Chloe finding their way back to one another after distance forces them apart.Set in an AU after the events of Pitch Perfect 2.





	Hearts Rekindled

Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell after competing and winning at Worlds by beating Das Sound Machine, they revealed their feelings for one another and starting dating shortly thereafter. As every one of the Bellas had predicted they had been the perfect couple for one another by fulfilling one another’s voids in their hearts.

For their time spent in Copenhagen and the ensuing summer, they were on cloud nine. They had finally become the long awaited couple that all the Bellas had expected them to become. But most of all, they found their mutual love for one another. Their relationship had bloomed and blossomed like a budding flower turning the two from just two people who met at the activities fair, to the bestest of friends during their tenure at Barden, to now lovers.

In fact, there probably wouldn’t have been the Beca Mitchell that everyone was accustomed to if it hadn’t been for a persistent redhead senior who popped her head (and body) into a certain shower that fateful day. The brunette probably would have moved to California and tried to become a music producer, but very much alone and with a heart of steel. Chloe played a major role in opening her heart up to what would turn out to be her true family for years to come.

There probably wouldn’t be much of that family, the Barden Bellas, had not Chloe (practically) dragged Beca to auditions. But what actually conspired was they became the closest knit group of women that they had come to know and that came to be (mainly) under the leadership of the Beca and Chloe, grouped with the first year with Aubrey before she gave up the pitch pipe to Beca. The family that they had known so well and had with grown together, came together as a result of Beca and Chloe. 

Even though they were practically opposites, they were the glue that held everyone together, the darkness and the light, the raincloud and the sunshine. And that’s probably why they were so perfect for one another. They balanced each other out and made each other better people. And as a couple, there couldn’t have been any more love and appreciation between the two. It even got to the Bellas were taking bets as to when the wedding was to be held.

But, the two inseparable Bellas weren’t thinking about their future with one another. They were focused about the present and just trying to milk every moment possible together between them. They knew that come September, they would probably be headed their separate ways. Neither Beca nor Chloe wanted to imagine spending their futures without the other in their life by their side, but it was inevitable with the paths that they were on with Beca going for the big time in Los Angeles and Chloe going to try and get into vet school on the other side of the country in New York. They were nearing the greatest crossroads in their lives.

This couldn’t have become any clearer, especially when they came back to give Emily the keys to the Bella house and to give her the proper act-initiation, they knew that they really were saying goodbye to their past lives as Bellas and as college students. They were moving on with a brand new chapter in their lives, but promised that they would fight it out and continue to text each other often and try and see each other when the opportunities to do so arise.

But as they moved to different states to pursue their dreams, they drifted farther apart day by day, as the long distance relationship just put so much strain on their relationship. They just kept to upkeep the relationship by FaceTiming one another constantly, but the time differences, going to sleep without the comfort and warmth of one another, and just their work with Beca being a music producer and Chloe continuing her schooling just finally came to a breaking point.

Neither of them wanted to end the relationship, but they were slowly slipping into denial and depression without each other, so for the sake of maintaining their friendship, they decided to break it off and kept the idea of getting back together open to a time in the future, if they ever ended up lining closer together once again.

Both of them tried moving on by finding others, but consistently Beca would be looking for redheads at bars and realizing that they didn’t mesh together as well as she felt with Chloe. And Chloe went out looking for the more closed off, like Beca personality type but realized that no matter who she sought out, they’d never be as perfect as her favorite alt girl.

They were never going to not look for the other one in another relationship to no avail. They were Beca and Chloe. They were “Bhloe.” And they went together like peanut butter and jelly. And most certainly, there were still madly in love with one another.

They tried to break the distance barrier by calling each other and hearing each other voices and talking about what was going on around their lives. But somehow, they always managed to get to “I miss you.” No matter how much they tried pushing through the distance, their hearts were still aching.

After 9 months in Los Angeles, Beca hit her breaking point. She just wasn’t getting acquainted with the city and the climate and sought out a transfer to somewhere on the East Coast. And not just somewhere, specifically New York. She wanted nothing more than to be with Chloe. She wanted to twirl her finger in the length of Chloe’s flaming hair, to stare into her ocean eyes, to feel the comfort and warmth of her body rubbing against her own, and to know that everything was going to be okay.

So, Beca made the move out to New York and made her way back into the heart of Chloe once again. She wanted to surprise her as much as she could, so she managed to get the address to her apartment from a little birdie named Aubrey. As she got out of the cab in front of Chloe’s apartment, Beca took a few deep breaths as she mustered up the courage to follow her heart and not her dreams for once, before going up to knock on her door.

As soon as Chloe opened the door to her apartment, there certainly was a sense of surprise and awe that the brunette that she had been missing more than anything in the world was standing at her door. Chloe didn’t know what to think. It was as if all her dreams had come true. So, without a second of hesitation, Chloe cupped the cheek of her best friend become lover, and pressed their lips together.

Beca dropped her bags as she pushed deeper into the kiss, realizing that there truly was no other place that she’d rather be right at that moment or ever again in her life.

As they broke the kiss and rested their foreheads on one another’s, they breathed a sigh of relief that everything in the world was right once again.

"Never leave me again, okay?” Chloe purred while tightly embracing the younger brunette.

Beca could only nod as she laid her head in the crook of Chloe’s neck. Her heart was full and she knew that she was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading my work!!! I'm not really sure what else I really have to say here, but I was just really inspired to write a happy (and deserved) ending for Beca and Chloe after seeing Pitch Perfect 3 again. But... Here it is! Love you guys!!! <3


End file.
